


Anywhere

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Meg has seen Ryan but when he turns up at her door late one night, she can't decline his invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this. I'm not even a turnwood shipper? Yolo though, right?
> 
> Prompt me @ 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, the others I posted last week will be uploaded by the end of this weekend I'm just lazy.

It’s late when something hurls itself at Meg’s window. She’d been fast asleep, pretty head cushioned by an equally pretty cushion. At first she doesn’t stir. Her parents often joke that their teenage daughter wouldn’t wake after an earthquake. It’s true, a minor one hit their small town a few years back and Meg remained oblivious to it. The second rock that hits the glass is larger, louder. It makes Meg jump. The dream that she’d been so engulfed in is lost to the darkness that greets her eyes. Meg sighs heavily, she’s tired and she’d gone to bed early for that reason. The few hours of sleep that she had been graced with has done nothing to help that it seems. The third rock is simply a nuisance, unrelenting and just frustrating. Meg groans aloud at it. The slew of rocks do not listen and the by the fourth, Meg is done with them. She grabs her duvet and chucks it from her legs. The night air is cold upon her bare legs, the large t-shirt she’d gone to bed in doing nothing to warm her. Still, Meg stands. She forgoes her slippers to dash to her window. Meg doesn’t plan on staying out of bed for long anyway.

 

 

That changes when she sees who is outside. The rock-thrower is familiar, even in the dim light of the moon. The street lights have been turned off, it’s that late. The car the person came in is also dark, the lights turned off and the key’s somewhere in the person’s pocket. Meg opens the window. Below her, Ryan smiles.

“Hey,” Ryan calls out. Despite the silence that had been surrounding them his voice is not abrasive or too loud. It’s gentle and for Meg it’s been a long time since she’s heard it.

“Ryan.” Meg breathes. His smile grows wider, glad that he’s not being cursed out or turned away. He’d driven all of this way. It would be disappointing for Meg to be mad at him now.

“Are you coming down?” Ryan asks. One of his arms is tucked up against his chest. His collection of rocks had dwindled some but there were still a few nestled in the crook of his arm. He knew how hard it was to wake Meg and had come prepared. Ryan gestures to the dark ground below him. He wants to entice Meg down. Ryan doesn’t want to be left alone in the dark for much longer.

“Yes,” Meg says too excitedly, “yes – just give me a minute.” Meg repeats.

 

 

Meg closes the window. She scurries back into her room. Her wardrobe door creaks as she opens it. Meg doesn’t care for matching clothes or how she looks as she grabs the first thing her hand comes in contact with. It’s a dress, one of Ryan’s favourites, and Meg laughs at the luck she has. The t-shirt is discarded. The bra she’d shed that evening is pulled back on in a hurry. One of her boobs disagrees with her and tries to break free. Meg has it under control within half a minute. The dress is pulled on like a glove. It clings to the curves of her body. Meg knows she looks great in it. Ryan has told her far too many times. It’s not the night to match things with her outfit, Meg tells herself as she grabs sneakers instead of heels. She has no idea what Ryan has planned but she’s sure it’s not dancing in a club somewhere. It could be but Meg trusts Ryan not to wake her up for that. She runs a brush through her red hair. Her sleep as mussed it in an un-sexy way. Meg curses as the bristles find a knot. She tackles it for a while and finally, after the tears threaten to spill, it comes free. Now ready, Meg starts her escape.

 

 

Her parents are sleeping just two doors down. Meg knows her house is old. The floorboards creak if you don’t tread on them carefully. Her dad is a light sleeper. At best he’d question her if he found her out so late. At worst he’d tell her to get back into bed and would go downstairs to shoo Ryan away. Meg’s father had always hated that boy. Luckily this was not the first time that Meg had snuck out. She knew the puzzle that was the creaking floor boards. It didn’t take her long to navigate them at all. The stairs were not as easy. Meg treated them like a band aid. Instead of ripping them off, she ran down them as fast as she could. She hoped it was fast enough not to wake her dad. In a rush she grabbed the keys that she’d left upon the dresser in the hallway. They were yanked up with ease. The door swung open just as easily. It slammed behind her but Meg didn’t mind, she was free. By the time her dad would have made it down the stairs and to the door – they’d be gone. Meg just knew that they would.

 

 

There he was. He was taller than Meg imagined but no less handsome. Ryan’s hair was pushed back so that he could see. It had grown over the months they’d been apart. Meg was itching to cut it back into the neat, cropped style he’d sported when they’d last met. Ryan wasn’t wearing anything exciting. It was a plain t-shirt, some oversized jeans and some sneakers. It was so Ryan and that was why Meg loved it. Ryan dropped the rocks onto the glass below him. Meg’s father would rant and rave about it in the morning. If they were lucky, the rocks would have crushed his prized petunias and Meg wouldn’t have to hear about them anymore. Ryan’s arms were now open wide, an invitation that Meg had never been able to refuse. She giggled as she ran into them. Meg’s cheek collided with Ryan’s chest. It was firm and felt almost like a rock. Meg would have believed he’d shoved something up his shirt if it wasn’t just slightly soft. Ryan buried his nose into Meg’s hair. She was not alone in her excitement. He too had felt the months that passed since they’d last met were too long as well.

 

 

“Are you ready?” Ryan whispered now that Meg was close enough to hear him. He wasn’t ready to let her go, not yet. She was warm in his arms and he’d missed the way she squeezed him so tight.

“Yes.” Meg breathed. It was all too much. It had been so long and yet with the way Ryan hugged her, it felt like no time had passed at all. Reluctantly Ryan released Meg from his arms. He took her hand instead and led her to the car he’d come in. He pressed a button on his keys to unlock it. Meg was overwhelmed when Ryan opened the door for her. She slid inside. Her dress rode up just slightly. Ryan was a gentleman as he averted his eyes. Meg almost wished that he hadn’t. She politely pulled her dress down all the same. The door was shut on her side. Meg got to admire Ryan as he walked, oozing confidence, in front of the car. The door to Meg’s left opened. Ryan climbed in. Unfortunately for Meg, Ryan wasn’t wearing a dress that could ride up. His thighs still looked good in the jeans though. Ryan smiled at Meg as he settled in. The door was closed. Ryan fiddled with some buttons and soon, the lights were on.

“Where are we going?” Meg whispered.

 

 

“Anywhere.” Ryan smirks. His car comes to life when he puts the key in the ignition. Meg laughs at his statement. Of course, Ryan would wake her up in the middle of the night with no plan. It had always been his style. The car reverses and Meg waves goodbye to her house for the night. It’s good that they left when they did. Meg could see the hallway light being turned on. Ryan turns them so that they’re leaving Meg’s sad little cul-de-sac behind. Meg looks out the window at the still night. She almost jumps from her skin when a hand reaches across to take hers. Meg looks down at their entwined fingers and smiles. Its then, after months of denying the mere thought, that Meg remembers she loves Ryan. No matter how long he’s gone for or how little they’ve talked over the months that pass, Meg knows without a doubt that she loves him. It doesn’t matter where they go. Meg would follow Ryan anywhere.


End file.
